la connexion
by evidence-bella
Summary: et si tout les personnages étaient humains mais si Bella et Edward avait une étrange connexion psychique qui se développait tout comme leur amour et si ils seraient amenés à collaborer avec la twilight team pour sauver le monde
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma toute première fic je la poste peut être qu'elle plaira (j'espère), Je tiens à préciser que je poste mon histoire pour la partager avec vous et vous faire découvrir mon univers mais en aucun cas pour avoir des reviews

bonne lecture!!

* * *

prologue

Pvo bella Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive à moi, que ma mère se remarie avec un joueur de baseball professionnel qui est amené à se déplacer plusieurs fois par mois voir plusieurs fois par semaine. Enfin bref ceci dit ma mère, jeune mariée ne voulais pas se séparer de son mari Phil m'a implicitement bien sur demandé d'aller vivre chez mon père. Chose que j'ai bien évidemment accepté qui pourrait refuser une tel chose à sa mère en l'occurrence être heureuse.

Chapitre 1

Donc me voici embarqué dans l'avion en direction de forks, où ma nouvelle vie m'attend en compagnie de mon père. A oui je ne me suis pas présenté je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella, et voici mon histoire......

Mon père m'attendait à l'aéroport, je l'ai reconnu très vite malgré le fait que je ne l'ai pas vue depuis 2 ans. Comment ne pas reconnaître le chef Swan, chérif de la bourgade de Forks et bien sur il porte son authentique uniforme, lui aussi m'a reconnu:

_Bell's comme tu as grandi, comment tu vas, j'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé _mon père est comme moi, un grand sportif qui d'ailleurs malgré son age est très bien entretenue, mais aussi un grand bavard lorsqu'il stress. _Je te présente ton nouveau frère dont je t'ai parlé au téléphone te rappel tu de lui Jasper _A oui je ne vous avez pas dis, mon père c'est remarié avec Lucy une femme devenue riche après la mort de son mari et qui a deux enfants Jasper et Rosalie deux jumeaux de mon age, je ne les ai jamais vu et j'espère réellement bien m'entendre avec eux si je dois cohabiter avec eux autant que l'en s'entende bien.

_Oui papa je me rappel, bonjour Jasper moi c'est Bella et j'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre_

_Bonjour Bella comme tu sais moi c'est Jasper et j'espère aussi bien m'entendre avec toi m'a -t-il dit avec un sourie sincère_.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture et contrairement à ce que j'ai cru, mon père et mon nouveaux frère ne sont pas venue avec la voiture de patrouille de police mais dans une Renault 2.0 à oui je ne vous avez pas dit mais j'adore les voitures, ainsi que le sport en fait j'aime toute les activité dite de garçon sans pour autant être un garçon manqué même si je déteste le shopping.

Nous voilà en route vers mon nouveau chez moi je vais rencontrer ma nouvelle famille qui d'ailleurs nous attend sur le perron, la plus jeune et qui je présume est Rosalie est blonde d'ailleurs comme les deux autre, elle à une allure de mannequin très belle et qui peux faire sentir toute les fille près d'elle comme insignifiante par chance je ne suis pas une fille qui s'intéresse à mon image ou si non je serai déprimée à vie même si on ne peux pas me considéré comme moche avec mon corps musclé comme il le faut, mes yeux et mes cheveux marron et mes traits fins. Donc si la plus jeune est Rosalie alors la personne coté d'elle est ma belle mère Lucy Elle aussi est blonde et même si elle est plus âgée, elle n'a rien à envier à sa fille elle aussi est d'une très grande beauté.

_- Bienvenue Bella j'espère que tu te plaira ici avec nous _me dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras _ je suis Lucy et voici Rosalie ma fille_

* * *

_Coment va réagir Rosalie?_

_prochain chapitre plus long et bientot_

_bisou Evidence-Bella!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre j'espère réellement qu'il va vous plaire. Je tiens juste à préciser (car c'est une amie qui me l'a fait remarquer) je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas de reviews mais que je n'écris pas spécialement pour en avoir, même si d'ailleurs en avoir fais vraiment plaisir :). Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont mises en alerte et en favorite bon j'arrête avec mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

* * *

pov Bella

Je suis dans mon lit après avoir rangé mes affaires, m'être douchée, je repense à toute cette soirée qui m'a semblé réellement étrange

surtout l'heure du dinée,ou nous sommes tous entrain de manger dans le calme mais je sens le regard de Lucy et Rosalie tout au long du dinée,même Jasper si était mis, peut être est-ce du au fait que je viens d'arriver mais je suis sure qu'il y a autre chose le regard ne trompe jamais je vois toujours les mêmes expressions dans leurs regards à tout les trois, d'ailleurs, c'est le même regard qu'avait Rosalie lorsque Lucy me l'a présenté

flash back

_-Bien venue Bella j'espère que tu te plaira ici avec nous je suis Lucy et voici Rosalie ma fille_

_-Bonjour Bella_ m'a dit Rosalie avec dans son regard aucune animosité mais plein de questions, doutes et ,,, espoirs?

_-Bonjour Madame bonjour Rosalie j'espère aussi me plaire et que l'on s'entende bien ensemble dessolé je suis comme mon père lorsque je stress je parle beaucoup_

Tout le monde se met à rire

_-Bella pas besoin de m'appeler madame cela fait trop protocolaire appel moi Lucy s'il te plaît après tout je suis ta belle mère_,_ bien Rosalie Jasper montrez à Bella où se trouve sa chambre _à se moment Rosalie regarde sa mère avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux et Lucy hoche imperceptiblement la tête

fin flashback

Peut être que je me fais juste des idées, bon il est temps de dormir demain sera mon premier jours au lycée!!

Pov externe

Bella se réveilla à 6h30 pour son premier jour d'école, après s'être douchée habillée, coiffée, maquillée, elle descendit dans la cuisine où elle trouva Lucy et ses enfants en pleine discussions mais à peine Bella apparu dans la cuisine que les messes basses se stoppées

_-Bonjour Bella, j'espère que tu as bien dormi _demanda Lucy comme si de rien était

_Bonjour tout le monde répondit _Bella tout en sachant que cette situation confirma ces doutes

_-bon les enfants il est temps d'y aller bonne journée_

Pov Bella

Me voici dans la voiture de Rosalie une BMW rouge décapotable, en route vers le lycée. Forks un lycée où tout le monde se connait depuis la maternelle et où je serai la nouvelle attraction génial moi qui voulais me fondre dans la masse.

Rosalie partit voir ses amis alors que Jasper et moi sommes allée récupérer mon emplois du temps, bien sur je n'ai aucun cours en commun avec lui et Rosalie d'après ce que m'a dit Jasper à part le sport, qui est une matière commune à tout lespremières.

Me voici devant la salle de mon premier cours, c'est à dire math, voilà comment commencer une bonne journée avec la matière que je déteste le plus.

Le prof m'a demandé de me présenter devant toute la classe! C'est décidé je le déteste, après m'être présenté je suis allée m'assoir près d'une fille au cheveux court qui ressemble étrangement à un petit lutin mais avec une grande beauté naturelle_._

_-Salut moi c'est Alice Cullen tu doit être la demi-sœur de Jasper et Rosalie Isabella Swan_

_-Salut je préfère Bella_

_-OK Bella enchantée je sens que l'on va devenir de grande amie, dis moi que fais tu samedi, on pourrait sortir avec Rosalie on a prévue une journée shopping à Seattle tu pourrais te joindre à nous_

ouaou elle ne respire jamais cette fille, et reouaou shopping alors là hors de question

_-non dessolé le shopping et moi ne sommes pas de grands amis_

_-quoi tu n'aime pas le shopping_

_-parle moins fort Alice le prof risque de t'entendre_

_-mais comment fais tu pour ne pas aimer le shopping, je ne connais aucune fille qui n'aime pas le shopping mais le shopping il n'y a rien de mieux, alors que fais tu quand tu veux évacuer tout le stress, l'angoisse, les nerfs que tu as _

_-et bien je fais du sport_

_-quoi!!!!_

_-Alice parle doucement_

_-quoi tu aime le sport c'est la meilleur celle là j'ai l'impression d'entendre mes frères je suis sur que tu t'entendrai bien avec eux, d'ailleurs pour cette affront contre le shopping du déjeune avec nous c'est décidé_

mais comment fait elle pour parler sans respirer, elle n'a pas soif à la fin?

Après cette rencontre que l'on peut qualifier de bizarre, la demi-journée c'est déroulé de manière assez calme j'ai fait la connaissance d'Angela une fille exceptionnelle qui est très gentille, et de Jessica une fille très superficielle qui n'arrêtait pas de me demander ce que ça faisait de vivre avec Jasper mais ce qu'elle n'a probablement pas comprit c'est que c'est mon frère.

Mais bon me voici en route vers la cafeteria priant pour ne pas rencontrer Alice au passage, mais mon espoir c'est vite écouler en la voyant devant la porte d'entrée

_-Ah Bella j'ai crue que tu n'allais jamais arrivé, viens je te présente mon frère jumeaux et mon grand frère_

après nous être servie nos repas Alice me traina jusqu'à une table qui se situai au centre comme par hasard mais bon il y a aussi Jasper et Rosalie au moins il y aura des personne que je connais

_-A Bella tu as fais la connaissance d'Alice_ me dis Rosalie avec une lueur d'attente? Décidément cette fille à des expressions bizarre

_-Bella je te présente mon grand frère Emmet et accessoirement le copain de Rosalie_

_-Salut Bella_

_-salut_

Je ne te présente pas mon copain Jasper, ouaou Jasper sort avec Alice le calme sort avec la tempête décidément cette bourgade regorge d'étrangeté

_-Et voici Edward mon jumeaux_

et là en me retournant j'aperçus un Apollon des yeux vert, des cheveux brun-roux qui parte dans tous les sens et là je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je sens une étrange chaleur qui prend vie dans mon cœur et qui parcourt tout mon corps, j'ai juste eu le temps d'apercevoir une lueur étrange dans les yeux d'Edward et le voir s'évanouir que moi aussi je sombre dans l'inconscient

pov???

je le savais je le savais, je le savais!!!!

* * *

_A qui appartiens ce pov??_

_voilà bon je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ma rencontre entre Edward et Bella qui bien sur n'est pas du tout fini, j'avais pensé à une rencontre électrique mais plusieurs personnes ont utilisé cette facette alors j'ai changé_

_Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas, _

_bonne journée_

_bisou_

_evidence-belle_

_ps: désolé pour les fautes de français et d'orthographe _


	3. Chapter 3

_NON vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un chapitre, c'est juste que j'ai appris que je dois voyager et où je vais il n'y aura pas de connexion internet bref MERCI A TOUTES CELLE QUI M'ONT ENVOYÉ DES REVIEW ET CELLES QUI M'ONT MIS EN ALERTES ET EN FAVORITE ET CELLE QUI ME LISE TOUT SIMPLEMENT_

_j'ai juste oublié de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne fais juste que les utiliser _

_j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire aussi bonne lecture toutes!!!!_

* * *

_pov???=Pov Alice_

je le savais je le savais, je le savais!!!!

pov Bella

où suis-je, quel est cette endroits merveilleux, cette clairière, suis-je morte, non c'est impossible attends réfléchis Bella, donc j'étais à la cantine, et je me suis évanoui après avoir rencontrer les yeux d'Edward, puis je me suis retrouvé ici, je me mis à chercher je ne sais quoi dans cette immense clairière, la seul que je savais c'est que je ne devais pas rester ici mon c?ur me dicté le chemin à prendre, je marché durant au moins 20,voir 30 minutes lorsque j'aperçus près d'un arbre, une masse, mon c?ur et mon cerveaux me disait d'aller vers cette masse mais mon instinct de survie me suppliait de faire demi tour, bien sur chose que je n'écoutais pas.

Je marchais vers cette masse qui au fur et à mesure de mes pas prenait la forme d'un corps, plus je me rapprochais, plus le vide que je ressentais depuis que je suis ici s'apaisait.

J'étais à près de un mètre du corps lorsque j'ai reconnu Edward, j'ai parcouru le reste de la distance qui nous séparait rapidement

_-Edward, Edward, tu m'entends réveil toi s'il te plais, Edward_

_-mfff_

_-Edward, oh mon dieu tu es vivant Edward réveil toi je ne sais pas où nous sommes _

_-Be..Bella mais qu'est ce que je fais là et toi aussi d'ailleurs_

_-Je ne sais pas Edward, je me suis réveillée ici moi aussi mais que ce passe- t'il_

_-A vous êtes réveillé, dit une voix derrière nous, _derechef Edward et moi nous nous levâmes et retournâmes vers cette voix, ce que j'y vis est extraordinaire, une femme d'une longue chevelure d'or était habillée d'une longue robe de voile blanche, elle avait une allure de déesse et était d'une beauté irréel

_-Bella, Edward, cela fait près de 1000 ans que je vous attends, je vais vous expliquer, je vois que vous ne comprenez pas de quoi je parle, cela signifie que les gardiens ne vous ont rien communiqué et que la prophétie peut avoir lieu_

_-Attendez une minute de quel gardiens vous parlerez de quelle prophétie et comment pouviez vous nous attendre depuis mille ans alors que je n'ai que 17 ans dit Edward_

_-Moi aussi je n'ai que 17 ans et je ne comprends aussi rien de ce que vous racontez_

_-Et bien mes chères enfants, cela fait effectivement mille ans que je vous attends et j'ai surveillé tout vos réincarnations mais bon avant toute chose je tiens à me présenter, je m'appelle Isilys je suis la dame protectrice des légendes et prophéties, il y a bien longtemps, une prophétie qui parle de deux êtres humains qui de part leurs amours qui est le plus puissant au monde une connexion naitra et grâce à cette amour et cette connexion, le monde féerique et terrestre sera sauvé._

_Trois signe montrerons l'arrivée de ses sauveurs, ils seront nées le même jour et la même heure, ils auront touts deux un frère et une s__?__ur, et le jour de leur rencontre ils se retrouveront tout deux dans la clairière de la fée Isilys. Depuis 1000 ans je vous attends, j'ai surveillé vos incarnation car j'ai su que c'était vous, mais à chaque fois, un évènement viens bouleversé ces signes, soit vous êtes née à une seconde d'intervalle, soit l'un de vous n'a pas de frère ou de s__?__ur, mais aujourd'hui, tous les éléments que d'écrit cette prophétie ont été réuni_

_-c'est une blague c'est ça, Emmet Alice vous ne me faites pas rire, c'est bon sortez de votre cachette_

_-alors comme ça Edward tu ne me crois pas_

_-Moi non plus je ne vous crois pas cela est absurde, j'ai du me cogner la tête fortement cette foi ci mais vue ma maladresse ca ne m'étonne pas_

_-Bella quel jour et tu née, et quel heure? _Me demanda Isilys

_-Le 18 septembre à 14 h 45_

_-non c'est pas possible_ déclara Edward

_-Et toi Edward quel est ta date de naissance_

_-le 18 septembre, non ce n'est pas possible Bella es tu sur?_

_-Edward, même si moi aussi je n'y crois pas je connais quand même ma date de naissance _

_-Bon il est temps que vous retournez dans votre monde mais oubliez pas la prophétie, pour vous le rappelez portez ce médaillon, comme vous le voyez chaque collier comprends une moitié de c__?__ur, il symbolise votre amour et votre union_

_bien maintenant tenez vous la main et fermez vos yeux, pensez à l'endroit où vous devez aller ici en l'occurrence la cafeteria de votre lycée mais avant toute chose tout ceci doit rester entre vous allé partez maintenant une longue route vous attends, veillez bien l'un sur l'autre_

_-attendez est-ce que nous allons vous revoir? _Demanda Edward

_-plutôt que vous le croyez _répondit Isilys avec un sourire maternelle

Edward me tendit sa main, et nous pensâmes tous les deux à la cafeteria, après un regard à l'un l'autre nous fermâmes les yeux.

* * *

_voilà le chapitre, que va-t-il se passer, tout ceci est-il réel?_

_Bravo à celle qui à trouvé que c'était bien Alice qui parler à la fin du dernier chapitre_

_Bon comme vous l'avez compris, je risque de ne pas publier dans une semaine mais je vais tout faire pour_

_bonne soirée et nuit_

_bye!!!!_

_evidence-bella_


	4. Chapter 4

Rentré plutôt que prévu, j'ai décidé de poster un chapitre aujourd'hui, désolé vous auriez dû l'avoir plutôt dans la journée mais j'ai tout effacé sans le faire exprès :)

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review, celles (ceux?) qui m'ont mis en favorit et alert et celles qui me lisent, je n'aurai jamais cru que ma fic serai lu par autant de monde merci à celles (ceux?) qui me lisent du Canada, Algérie, Belgique, Nouvelle Calédonie et même en Djibouti merci beaucoup cela me fais très plaisir et bien sur merci LES FRENCH

bonne lecture!!!!!!

ps: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas Mme Mayer est l'exclusive propriétaire

* * *

Pov Bella

Une douce chaleur me caressait le visage alors que je me réveillais, attendez une douce lueur? Mais où suis je? Je me redressais vivement en essayant de reprendre mes esprits, et tout d'un coup, tout m'est revenue comme un éclaire.

Je me rappelais, m'être réveillé dans le réfectoire du lycée, tout le lycée était présent, il nous entourait mes amis moi et Edward bien évidemment qui se réveillait en même temps que moi. La première chose que je fus c'est de me plonger dans l'océan vert des yeux d'Edward. Je ne peux pas vous dire si cela fait quelques secondes, minutes ou heures qu'Edward et moi avions occulté le monde autour de nous mais après ce laps de temps un objet attira mon attention. Edward portait un collier qui représentait un demi cœur, automatiquement main main remonta jusqu'à mon coup, Edward aussi fit le même geste

flash back

_-Alors tout cela était réel _me demanda Edward

_-Je crois bien_

_-Alors ça c'est ce qu'on appelle une rencontre renversante _déclara Emmet_, aie Rosalie pourquoi m'as tu frappé_

_-Tu ne vois pas que c'est pas le moment _

_-Mais tu sais bien que tous cela était pr... aieeeee Rosalie mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais_

_-Tu ne peux pas te taire un instant!!! _réprimanda Rosalie d'un regard réprobateur

_-Edward je ne veux pas être cette personne là, je suis juste Bella Swan la banale Bella_

_-Ah enfin une personne sensé, vous voyez tous je ne vois pas moi non plus ce que vous lui trouvez tous à cette Bella même elle se trouve insignifiante alors que...._

_-ON a pas besoin de tes commentaire Lauren, d'ailleurs tous le monde circule allé, il n'y a plus rien _voir déclara Rosalie

Ne prenant pas en compte des spectateurs ou m^me des parole de Lauren, Edward et moi continuions notre conversation

_-Mais Bella c'est notre destiné_

_-Non je ne veux pas de cette vie là_

_-Mais on a pas le choix, _je réfléchissais au bon moyen mais c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé, la seule solution pour pour avoir le choix de notre vie

_-si Edward on a le choix, c'est la seul décision, je veux vivre ma vie et non une vie toute tracé par une prophétie_

fin flash back

Je regardais, mon réveil posé sur ma commode, il était 6 h 30, il me restais une heure avant d'aller au lycée, n'arrivant plus à me rendormir, je décidais de prendre un bain.

Après m'être habillé coiffé, je descendis à la cuisine prendre un petit déjeuné

Me voilà dans ma voiture en route pour le lycée, chose que appréhendais énormément pire que mon premier jour.

Il est 7 h 50 , il me reste dix minute avant la reprise des cours, je sortis de la voiture, tout les regards étaient braqués sur moi ma grande envie de faire demi tours s'accentua, mais malgré tous je repris mon chemin en direction du secrétariat, je dois tout de même leur signaler ma réapparition dans leurs lycée même si cela ne fait qu'une semaine que j'étais parti car oui comme vous l'avez compris, je suis de retour au lycée de Phœnix, ma solution est de m'éloigner d'Edward tant que notre amour, qui est la clé de la prophétie ne s'est pas développé. Edward voulait que je reste et que l'on trouve une autre solution mais au fond de lui, il a bien compris que cette solution est la seule. Ma mère contrairement à ce que je pensais était très heureuse de me voir, d'après elle la maison était vide sans moi, Phil lui non plus n'a vu aucune objection ce que je revienne tant que ma mère est heureuse lui aussi l'est. Mais j'ai du blesser mon père, lui qui a été toujours un bon père même si je n'habitais pas avec lui, la seul chose que j'ai réussi à lui dire lorsqu'il m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais partir puisqu'il voyait bien que je m'intégrais bien dans la famille et qu'entre Rosalie Jasper et moi tout ce passait bien et que Je respectais énormément Lucy, autant qu'elle me respectait. Les seul mot que je réussi lui dire sont les mots que ma mère lui a dit lorsqu'elle s'est enfuit quelques année plutôt en me prenant avec elle. Mais c'était la seul solution pour qu'il me laisse aller car il savait bien qu'au lycée tout c'est bien passé officiellement car personne mis à part les élèves n'étaient au courant de la perte de connaissance d'Edward et moi.

Il était 17 h et la journée touchait à sa fin, malgré quelques sous entendu de la part des professeurs et des messes basse lors de mon entrée en classe ou à la cafeteria, j'ai repris ma routine au lycée, une routine monotone et dépourvue d'amis.

Après un quart d'heures de recherches dans mon sac j'ai enfin trouvé mes clé, et à peine je l'ai mis dans le contact que mon téléphone sonna chose extrêmement rare car les seul personnes avoir mon numéro sont ma mère et Phil, même si Rosalie et Jasper me l'on demandait plusieurs fois, mais je ne préférait pas garder de contact avec Forks, chose qu'à ma grande surprise, Rosalie et Jasper acceptèrent même Emmet et Alice d'ailleurs.

Le numéro qui s'affichait l'écran était un numéro inconnue, je répondis quand m^me au bout de la troisième sonnerie

_-Allo_

_-Isabella Swan? _Demanda une voix d'homme

_-oui qui êtes vous_

_-Si je vous dis vous devez me promettre de ne pas raccrocher avant de m'avoir écouter_

_-D'accord qui êtes vous_

_-Mlle Swan je fais parti de la T-T, vous êtes en danger, _

_-Quoi mais de quoi parlait vous et qu'est-ce que la T-T et quel est votre nom_

_-Mon nom je ne peux pas vous le dire mais tant que vous et monsieur Cullen n'êtes pas réuni vous êtes tous les deux en danger et la T-T signifie la Twilight Team, le quartier général des GARDIENS_

Ne savant pas quoi faire, je raccrochais le téléphone et damerais en trombe afin de retrouver la sécurité de chez moi à peine sorti de la voiture que je vis une ombre devant chez moi.

_-Bonjour Bella!_

* * *

question du jour: mais qui est-ce?

J'ai juste une petite question à poser, trouvez vous mes chapitre trop court?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus

je tiens à m'excuser si il y a des fautes si vous trouvez cela dérangeant et si vous trouvez que je devrais avoir une bêta dite le moi aussi

pour la publication je pense publier une fois par semaine peut être plus, tous cela dépend de mon inspiration

A oui juste une dernière chose, j'avais commencé avec le pov d'Edward mais je me suis rétractée au dernier moment si le point de vue d'Edward vous intéresse dite le moi encore une fois les review ne sont pas important c'est juste pour savoir quoi améliorer la fic pour votre confort voilà

bonne soirée

bye!!!!

evidence-bella


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir, bon je m'excuse d'avance pour ce maigre chapitre, mais le fait que de moins en moins de monde lit mon histoire m'a un peu démoralisé et donc mon inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous_

_bref Je remercie encore et toujours celles qui me laissent des reviews (qui d'ailleurs m'ont aidé à reprendre confiance en moi), celle qui m'ont mis en alerte, et en favori, et bien sur celle qui me lisent des 4 coins du monde :)_

_Merci à Chatana, et à Lola qui sont des lectrices anonymes qui m'ont laissé un review et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre ce qui est pour moi important_

_ps Chatana désolé tu as perdu ce n'est pas un démon :)_

_Bonne lecture!!!!_

_pov Bella_

_-Bonjour Bella!_

_-Angela mais que fais tu ici, _j'étais tellement surprise que je ne l'ai même pas salué, elle me pris dans ses bras

_-ça fait plaisir de te revoir Bella, je sais qu'on ne se connais pas beaucoup, mais comme mon père à été transféré à l'église au coin de la rue que j'ai demandé à Rosalie ton adresse car on nous a annoncé que tu étais repartie à Phœnix_

_-Je suis très contente de te voir Angela, sa veut dire que on va être dans le même lycée et que j'aurai une amie ici à Phœnix c'est génial!!!_

Nous nous mîmes à sauter toutes les deux, au moins ce voyage à Forks m'a permit de faire la connaissance d'Angela

Pov Angela

On m'a demandé d'aller à Phœnix et de surveiller Bella, Pour cela mon père allait être transféré à l'église la plus proche de chez Bella, bien sur j'étais d'accord, être amie avec l'élue étais pour moi un grand privilège mais je ne devais pas en parler à Bella, je devais juste la surveiller mais je voulais devenir amie avec elle c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé son adresse à Rosalie qui me l'a gentiment donné

On a passé toute la soirée à parler toutes les deux mais jamais elle ne m'a posé de question sur Edward je voyais bien qu'elle voulais me poser une question mais elle ne l'a pas fait et moi je ne lui ai pas parlé de lui.

Vers 22 h j'ai pris congé, mais avant je lui est demandé de m'accompagner au lycée demain prétextant ne pas connaître la route et ne pas avoir de voiture bien sur elle a tout de suite accepté

Pov Bella,

Si je m'attendais à voir Angela ici à Phœnix. Nous avons passé toute la soirée à parler, je l'ai présenté à ma mère et Phil qui ont tout de suite sympathisé avec elle, ma mère l'a invité à rester diner puis nous sommes allées dans ma chambre où nous avons parlé jusqu'à 22 h. Elle m'a parlé de la réaction de Lauren qui était très contente de mon départ, de Jessica qui elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu me soutirer plus d'information concernant Jasper ce qui est d'ailleurs pathétique, mais pas une seul fois elle ne m'a parlé d'Edward, elle a fait des allusions concernant tous le groupe mais pas d'Edward. Plusieurs fois j'ai faillis lui demander de ses nouvelles, je voulais savoir si lui aussi était comme moi , un corps vide sans âme mais cela m'étonnerai, pourquoi un dieu vivant s'amouracherait d'une fille banale comme moi connexion ou pas.

Il est 22 h 30 lorsque j'ai fini de me doucher et que je me suis mise en pyjama, j'ai juste eu le temps de mettre ma tête sur l'oreiller que je me suis endormis.

Bizarrement je savais que je rêvais, mais j'avais cette impression étrange de déjà vue, je me concentrais sur ce qui m'entourai quand j'ai compris où j'avais déjà vue cette endroits, c'est la clairière d'Isilys!!!

Pov Edward

Cela fait 3 jours que Bella était partie, et c'est comme si ma vie entière est partie avec elle. Je pensais constamment à elle, mais pourquoi toute cette histoire devait nous arriver à nous, pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas avoir une vie tranquille comme les autres. Même si je ne connaissais Bella que depuis peu, je suis presque sur que c'est mon âme sœur, la femme de ma vie et le pire c'est que cette histoire de prophétie n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressent pour Bella.

Je me rappel la première foi où j'ai croisé son regard, une douce chaleur naquis dans mon cœur puis c'est rependu dans tout mon corps avant que je sombre dans l'inconscient puis lors de mon réveil à la cafeteria, j'ai ressenti un manque à mes côté jusqu'à ce que je croise ses beaux yeux marron. D'ailleurs ce manque je l'ai toujours, mais il faut faire avec, Bella veux avoir une vie normal, elle est même prête à sacrifier sa vie sentimentale pour ça, qui suis-je pour l'en empêcher, je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste et de ne penser qu'à mon bien être.

IL est 22 h 30 et demain j'ai cours, après une bonne douche, je me mis en pyjama et partis me coucher, j'ai juste eu le temps de mettre ma tête sur l'oreiller que je me suis endormis

Je sais que je suis dans un rêve mais bizarrement cette endroits m'est familier, non c'est impossible, ca ne peux pas être ça, la clairière d'Isilys!!!!

-_Edward?!!!_, je me retournais pour voir le visage de la propriétaire de cette voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille, _mais que se passe t-il encore, tu sort de mon imagination ou c'est encore cette histoire de prophétie?_

_-Bonjour Bella, je n'en sais pas plus que toi mais comme moi aussi je suis ici je ne pense pas sortir de ton imagination, la dernière chose que je me rappelle c'est l'heure à laquelle je me suis couché c'est à dire 22 h 30 mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de rêver_

_-Moi aussi je me suis endormis à 22 h 30 et j'ai aussi l'impression de rêver, tu crois que tous cela est lié?_

_-Je pense vraiment Bella_

_-Et vous avez tout à fais raison mes enfants_

_-Isilys_ criâmes en même temps

Re bonsoir, alors ce chapitre était nul n'est ce pas, désolé si je vous ai déçu.

Mais je promets que le chapitre suivant ne va pas tarder

De plus je voudrai savoir comment faire pour avoir une bêta cr j'en ai vraiment besoin là vu les fautes que je fais

bon je vous laisse

à bientôt!!!!

bye!!!!

evidence-bella


	6. Chapter 6

Salut alors désolé pour cet énorme retard mais bon je n'ai pas vraiment eu la tête à écrire entre une rupture, les préparations des fiançailles de ma sœur et les examen.....

bref je vous laisse lire

bonne lecture!

PS: Je remercie énormément ma correctrice qui a fait un boulot énorme et que j'ai nommé Galswinthe

Pov Bella

Isilys, criâmes-nous en même temps.

_Bonjour mes enfants, comment allez__-__vous aujourd'hui __?__ Vous n'avez pas une bonne mine à ce que je vois. Alors qu'avez__-__vous fait depuis la dernière fois que je vous __aie vu__, car franchement je ne comprend__s__ pas ce que vous faites là __?_

_Et bien j'ai décidé de retourner vivre chez ma mère à Phœnix._

_Hum, êtes-vous restés en contact, et d'ailleurs pourquoi, avez-vous décidé de vous séparer ?_

_Je ne voulais pas de cette prophétie, et non je n'ai pas revu Edward depuis notre encontre et d'ailleurs moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, je devrais être dans mon lit en train de dormir !_

_Et bien maintenant tout est clair pour moi ! Ne faites pas cette tête je vais vous expliquer, tout cela est dû à votre connexion, je m'explique. Comme je vous l'aie dit la dernière fois, votre amour réciproque même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte aujourd'hui est tellement ancré en vous et de part cette amour inébranlable, vous êtes liés pour toujours et à jamais. Même si vous le reniez, il est toujours présent et de part votre lute contre celui-ci, vous êtes fatigués tant psychologiquement que physiquement. D'où vos cernes... Même si vous vous éloignez, vos subconscients eux connaissent le lien entre vous et donc vous vous êtes retrouvés ici, là où tout à commencé, c'est-à-dire là où tout votre être fut complet pour la première fois de votre vie, là où la connexion a été révélée !*_

_Bon je vais vous laisser, si vous n'avez pas de questions car bien évidemment vous n'êtes pas venu__s__ pour moi, _sourie Isilys.

_Attendez, moi j'ai une question, comment allons-nous faire pour revenir chez nous nos familles vont s'apercevoir de notre absence._

_Et non mon chère Edward comme la dernière fois, seul votre esprit voyage, pour tout le monde, vous êtes en train de dormir certes d'un sommeil de plomb mais un sommeil quand même, et pour ce qui est de retourner chez vous il vous suffit d'y penser très fort et le tour sera joué bon il est temps que je parte, à bientôt mes enfants._

_À__ bientôt Isilys,_ dîmes-nous en même temps.

voilà fini alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

non je plaisante voici la suite :p

En me réveillant je me sentais bien, sereine. Depuis mon départ de Forks, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi paisible, certes fatiguée car je n'aie pas eu un sommeil réparateur, petit à petit les détails de la veille, enfin de mon voyage si je puis dire, me revenaient en mémoire, ma discussion avec Edward, lorsque je me suis couchée sur l'herbe et qu'il a fait de même, j'étais dans un état tellement euphorique que rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment. Le souvenir bien détaillé de mon premier baiser, ma première fois avec lui Edward mon âme sœur...

Il est 7h et il me reste une demi heure pour me préparer avant de prendre le chemin de l'école.

Angela a remarqué mon sourire niais sur le visage lorsque je suis allée la chercher mais elle n'a pas voulu avoir plus que l'explication que je lui donnai, à savoir que j'étais de bonne humeur.

Toute la journée s'est passée comme d'habitude, la venue d'Angela est passée presque inaperçu étant donné que c'est un grand lycée.

J'ai aussi passé toute la journée dans les nuages mais comme c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait, les professeurs ne m'ont pas réprimandé. En fait toute la semaine s'est passée comme cette journée mis à part le fait que j'évitai de rêvasser pendant les cours.

1 mois et demi plus tard

tut tut tut tut tut

Satané réveil, et voilà le commencement d'une journée ennuyeuse comme les autres, heureusement qu'Angela est là car même ma mère ne fait plus attention à moi, en fait c'est comme-ci je n'existais pas, je n'ai plus eu le courage de retrouver Edward, et pour couronner le tout j'ai pris quelques kilos, même si mon apparence n'est pas importante pour moi, j'aime le sport, et donc je ne comprends pas comment je fais pour grossir avec toute la course à pied que je fais tous les jours.

Cette semaine c'est la fin des cours et Rosalie et Jasper m'ont demandé par l'intermédiaire d'Angela s'ils pouvaient me rendre visite, comment pourrai-je leur dire non, une nouvelle famille qui m'accepte malgré tout.

Me voici en route pour le lycée, nous sommes vendredi et c'est plus précisément le dernier jour de cours et je clôturai ce premier trimestre avec une évaluation de sport. Bien sûr je ne montrai pas mes vraies capacités en sport mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de leur montrer qui était la vraie Bella, aujourd'hui j'en ai plus qu'assez que Marie qui est La pom-pom girl du lycée me traite d'empotée.

Elle aime beaucoup se moquer de moi, en fait je suis ce qu'on appelle son souffre douleur, je la laisse faire d'habitude mais aujourd'hui, je vais lui montrer ce qu'une Swan sait faire.

Notre évaluation de sport est en plusieurs parties, nous débutons par une course d'endurance de cinq tours de terrain, puis une heure de tournoi de basket, ensuite il faut présenter une chorégraphie avec les enchaînement que l'on a appris en gymnastique et pour finir, un tournoi de ping pong, seule l'épreuve de basket n'est pas mixte.

Me voici prête derrière la ligne de départ, mon mp3 en poche, dès le coup de sifflet, je mets en marche celui-ci qui dès mes premiers pas de course se met à diffuser la chanson The eyes of the tiger vous savez la chanson de Rocky. C'est la chanson que je mets à chaque fois que je vais courir, je ne fais attention à personne, je ne sais même pas combien de personne j'ai dépassé dans ma course alors que cela fait une demi heure que je cours, la seule chose que je sais c'est que je suis à mon 4ème tours et que j'ai dépassé Marie deux fois, bon c'est vrai que je jubile à l'intérieur de moi à chaque fois que je la dépasse.

Voilà, j'en suis à mon dernier tour et je ne suis pas trop fatiguée, il faut dire que je les ai fait en une heure alors que d'habitude je cours durant au moins deux heures. Et hop voilà que je dépasse Marie pour la troisième fois.

Lorsque je franchis la ligne d'arrivée, je regarde autour de moi et je vois Jacob et Seth à ma droite et ma gauche, waouh je suis arrivé ex æquo avec les deux gars les plus sportifs du lycée.

_Swan depuis quand tu cours comme ça ?_ me demanda le coach, _si j'avais su, je t'aurai demandé d'int__é__gr__er__ une de mes équipes, je sens que tu nous réserve__s__ une grande surprise tout au long de cette journée, j'ai hâte de voir ça Swan, pendant ce temps tu peux all__er__ te rafra__î__chir dans les vestiaire__s__ le temps que tou__t__ le monde finissent puis nous passerons à la suite__._

_OK merci coach,_ waouh Marie me lance des regards noirs il faut dire que je les aie tous bluffé au comme je la sens bien ma revanche !

Je me dirige vers les vestiaires lorsqu'une personne m'appelle.

_Salut Bella, je ne savais pas que tu courrai__s__ aussi bien __!_

_Merci Jacob_, et voilà il suffit de courir un peu pour que les gens de ce lycée se mette à t'appeler par ton prénom, ce n'est plus miss catastrophe ou autre mais Bella, tu me diras les seul personnes qui ne m'ont jamais mal parler se sont bien Jacob et Seth, trop occupés par leur sport.

Au vestiaire j'ai dû attendre durant une demi heure avant que la première fille n'arrive j'étais soulagée qu'une personne arrive car je ne me sentais pas très bien en plus je viens juste d'avoir des nausées qui sont parties aussi vite qu'elles sont arrivées, au moins si je perds connaissance je ne serai pas toute seule.

Le coach vient de nous avertir que la deuxième épreuve allait commencer et je n'ai pas eu d'autre nausée ni d'évanouissement heureusement pour moi car ce n'est pas le moment pour moi, je dois montrer de quoi un Swan est capable.

Et c'est parti pour l'heure de basket génial j'adore ça, mais bon je suis obligée d'être dans une équipe de fille, alors que j'ai l'habitude de jouer avec Phil et ses collègues presque tous les dimanche s'il n'a pas de match de Baseball.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas dans l'équipe de Marie, mais j'avais dans mon équipe Angela, une fille qui s'appelle Anna, Jessy un des toutous de Marie, et Amélie.

Premier match contre Marie, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Premier coup de sifflet, Angela me fait la passe, je dribble et je passe devant Marie, puis je fais la passe à Amélie qui me la rend et je marque 2-0.

Balle au camp adverse, Laury fait la passe à Marie mais je l'intercepte, ce qui commence à énerver Marie et qui me fait jubiler, je passe la balle à Angela qui dribble et qui me la repasse et je marque 4-0.

Marie fait la passe à Débby (Galswinthe je préfère le tiens ;), qui essaye de passer devant moi en me narguant mais j'intercepte la balle je tire et un trois point de marqué 7-0.

Laury envoie la balle à Britney qui la renvoie à Marie mais pas de chance je récupère la balle, Maire pousse un cri tellement fort que le coach qui s'occupait d'évaluer les joueur de l'autre match vient voir ce qui se passe pendant ce temps je viens de faire la passe à Angela qui a marqué 9-0.

Marie arrache la balle des mains d'Angela et va derrière la ligne, elle envoie la balle à Britney mais Amélie intercepte la balle je tire de ma place et un autre trois point de marqué 12-0.

Le coach demande le score à Angela qui lui annonce que l'on devance l'équipe adverse de 12 points alors qu'elle n'a marqué aucun panier.

_Bon le match qui oppose l'équipe bleu (c'est nous) contre l'équipe rose (Marie a bataillé pour avoir cette couleur pff ridicule) arrêtez le match, je pense que l'on va arrêter ce massacre, OK Bella,_ m'a-t-il dit avec un clin d'œil discret qui voulait dire qu'il savait que ce score n'était pas juste grâce au jeu d'équipe,_ bon l'équipe bleu vous jouer__ez__ contre l'équipe jaune après la fin du match et vous les roses contre l'équipe verte__._

Nous avons gagné 10-2 contre les jaunes et 15-4 contre les verts, nous sommes donc premiers au classement.

Le professeur annonça le début de la troisième épreuve après une pause de 10 minutes pour tout le monde, l'épreuve que j'apprécie le moins mais à laquelle je compte montrer mon côté féminin en faisant une chorégraphie sur Beautiful liar de Beyoncé et Shakira merci maman pour les cours de danse oriental qu'elle m'a fait prendre durant 3 ans pour sortir comme elle le dirait mon côté féminin trouvant que je pratiquais trop d'activité de garçon avec Phil.

Bref c'est à moi, de passer, malheureusement cette épreuve était mixte, donc tout le monde me regarde, moi qui déteste ça !

Pour cette épreuve, je me suis changée, j'ai mis un pantalon en cuire noir et un gilet sans manche en cuir rouge, c'était sexy sans être vulgaire.

La musique démarre et je me lance, dès les premières notes j'entame ma chorégraphie avec un déhanchement de droite à gauche, dès les premières paroles chantées, je fais un pont et fait une roulade arrière pour me relever, je peux dire que c'est réussi de part les sifflement et les cris appréciateurs surtout masculin. Je rougis mais continue avec une roue et un arbre droit puis descends en glissant petit à petit en suivant le rythme de la musique, lorsque je suis complétement allongée par terre, je fais comme les chanteuse dans le clip lorsqu'elles sont face à face, je me relève tout en faisant un déhanchement de manière à ce que lorsque je me lève cela se fasse en rythme.

Je suis debout et je me relance dans un déhanchement tout en avançant.

La musique accélère et je me mets à faire bouger mes fesse de manière « orientale ».

Les dernières notes de musique retentissent et moi je suis contre le mur en train de refaire les même pas que Shakira dans le clip.

J'entends un tonnerre d'applaudissement et beaucoup de sifflement, j'ose jeter un coup d'œil vers mes « spectateurs » oh oh ça sent mauvais ça je vois beaucoup de téléphones dirigés vers moi même une caméra oh non presque tous les garçons et même des filles ont filmé cette danse mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris

Voilà c'est fini, j'ai préféré arrêter là, j'avais peur que cela fasse trop.

Comme promis chapitre plus long

question du jour: Bella est-elle malade ou a-t-elle autre chose?

Est-ce que je continue dans la description de cette journée ou pas ?

En fait je voulais montrer le côté de Bella la sportive que j'aime beaucoup.

Ensuite je voulais savoir si dans ce chapitre il y a trop de description ou c'est bon, car on m'a fait remarquer que je ne décrivais pas assez les scènes.

Bye!

evidence-bella


	7. Chapter 7

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre, je tiens à présenter mes plus plates excuses pour cet énorme retard, mais je n'ai pas d'inspiration et je ne voulais pas bâcler cette histoire car elle me tient vraiment à cœur !**

**Bref, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent des quatre coins du monde ce qui fait très chaud au cœur car cela me montre, que même si plusieurs millier de kilomètres nous séparent, on voit qu'un thème peu nous réunir, (en occurrence ici c'est Twilight).**

**Je vais essayer de faire en sorte de publier plus souvent mais bon avec mon nouveau travail cela ne va pas être simple.**

**De plus, je tiens à vous faire savoir que j'écris une histoire en collaboration avec alexandra-luna-1019, et cette histoire s'appelle : « At twilight my life beggins » allez y jeter un coup d'œil, c'est une histoire génial.**

**Je remercie Galswinthe pour la correction!**

**BON j'arrête de vous embêter, bonne lecture !**

POV Bella

Les dernières notes de musique retentissent et moi je suis contre le mur en train de refaire les même pas que Shakira dans le clip.

J'entends un tonnerre d'applaudissement et beaucoup de sifflement, j'ose jeter un coup d'œil vers mes « spectateurs » oh oh ça sent mauvais ça je vois beaucoup de téléphones dirigés vers moi même une caméra oh non presque tous les garçons et même des filles ont filmé cette danse mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris, à vouloir trop montrer à Marie la pimbêche qu'il y a meilleurs qu'elle, je me suis affichée devant touts les élèves.

_Bien hum Swan, très hum bonne démonstration, venez vous assoir sur les gradins, Marie c'est à toi._

Bien évidemment Marie présenta une chorégraphie si on peut appeler sa digne des boîtes de striptease, je n'ai jamais vu une chose aussi vulgaire. D'ailleurs le coach lui a fait la remarque.

_Bien les enfants allez manger on se retrouve à une heure pour la suite, Swan je voudrai vous voir un instant._

_Oui coach._

_Bien comme tu dois le savoir, j'ai un joueur blessé pour le championnat mixte de basket-ball et je voudrai que tu remplaces cet élève. Le championnat dure un mois et c'est durant les vacances d'été, nous partons tous pour New-York dans deux semaines donc si tu veux bien faire partie de l'équipe qui est composée de Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Hanna Lang, Matt Crow, et Leah Clearwater, mais Leah s'est baissée à la jambe. Ensuite il y aura les pom-poms girls mais elles ne logeront pas au même étage que les joueurs, ça tombe bien puisque qu'apparemment tu ne t'entends pas avec eux et puis il y aura Angela Weber, qui elle sera là en tant que reporter du lycée._

_Alors Swan qu'en dis-tu ?_

_Je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur de représenter notre lycée coach, c'est vrai que j'aime le sport et que j'en pratique régulièrement mais je ne sais pas si je se serai à la hauteur._

_Swan tu as une endurance équivalente aux deux plus grands sportif de notre lycée, je t'ai vu jouer, tu mets des paniers à 3 points comme si c'était du gâteau je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche de faire partie du tournoi._

_OK coach, on part dans deux semaines c'est ça ?_

_Merci Swan, allez manger maintenant, on se revoie après_

Bien sûr mon entrée à la cafeteria ne s'est pas déroulée comme d'habitude, les vidéos ont sûrement dû circuler à l'heure qu'il est.

Je m'assois à une table seule car Angela est malade aujourd'hui, j'entame mes pâtes à la bolognaise lorsque je sens une tape sur l'épaule.

_Salut, Bella_, _on_ p_eut se joindre à toi__ ?_ me demanda Jacob en désignant Seth et lui du doigt.

_Oui bien s__û__r__._

_Merci, alors comme ça tu es notre nouvelle coéquipière, bienvenue au club__._

Et bien là tout le monde me regardaient, c'est normal puisque Jacob et Seth étaient pire que moi concernant la sociabilité.

_Merci !_

Le repas se déroula tranquillement enfin mis à part tous ces regards incessants. Il était l'heure de retourner en cours pour la dernière épreuve, le tournoi de ping-pong.

_Bien si tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer, pour que les adversaire ne soient pas choisis en fonction de leur talant, vous serez repartis par ordre alphabétique. Vous pouvez aller vous placer._

Bien entendu je me retrouvais à la dernière table contre Matt Smith. Les parties se jouent à 11 points et j'ai gagné mon premier match, 2-11, je passe à la table suivante, et c'est contre Lise que je joue, elle, je l'élimine en 5 minutes avec un score de 11-1 (le 1 est dû à un mauvais service de ma part), prochain match contre Marie, là, je fais durer le plaisir avec un jeu lent puis lorsqu'elle si attend le moins j'accélère, le jeu a duré 10 minutes pour un score de 11-0 c'est bien sûr une Marie pleine de rage qui descend d'une table et moi euphorique qui passe à la table suivante... Je continue mon ascension jusqu'à la deuxième table, je n'ai perdu aucune match et là je joue contre Seth.

_Ah Bella et Seth un match qui risque d'être intéressant les enfants__._

_Alle__z__ Bella service au gagnant__._

Et c'est parti je sers en revers, il réceptionne et me la renvoie en coup droit, je smash en coup droit et je marque, c'est ainsi que le match continua, il nous arrivait de faire de long échange. Plusieurs, voire la totalité des groupes ayant fini leurs match et nous regardent, alors que nos scores sont 5 à 5 service pour moi, je lui envois un service lifté qui réceptionne difficilement, je le trompe en la renvoyant en revers, et je marque 6-5 service pour moi, service en coup droit, qu'il réceptionne il m'envoie un smash en revers que j'intercepte difficilement, il en profite pour en envoyer un deuxième rapidement et je n'ai pas pu l'attraper, 6-6.

_Quel match les enfants mais comme il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, le prochain qui marque un point remporte à la victoire._

_Prête Bella, attention tu vas gouter mon super service ?_

_Allez Seth arrête de parler et montre-moi ce que tu sais faire._

Après un échange de sourire, Seth m'envoie un super service en coup droit mais que je réceptionne assez facilement, j'accélère le jeu en mettant un effet à ma balle pour qu'elle soit courte, mais il l'intercepte en revers...

Cela fait cinq minutes que l'on joue et personne n'a réussi à marquer ce point, je tante le tout pour le tout et je joue une balle lifté mais courte, il ne s'attendait pas à cela pris de court, il se jette sur la table pour intercepté la balle, il l'intercepte mais dû à son hélant il la lance trop fort, ce qui fait que la balle est sortie et que j'ai gagné.

_Et bien les enfants, ceci est d'un niveau surprenant, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux contre Jacob._

_Bien joué Bella, tu as été une adversaire loyale et redoutable !_

_Merci Seth__._

_Jacob et Bella à vous !_ déclara le coach.

_Honneur à toi Bella__._

_Merci, prêt _? Jacob répondit affirmativement d'un signe de tête, et le jeu commença, un enchaînement commença, tantôt revers, puis cout droit, un nombre incalculable d'effet furent utilisés, après près d'une demi heure de jeu, le score et de 6-6 alors le prof décida comme pour la partie avec Seth que le prochain point, définira le vainqueur, et bien vous savez quoi contre tout attente j'ai gagné !

_Waouh__ Bella je ne te savais pas si sportive, mes félicitations tu t'es très bien défendu__e__ et tu m'as gagn__é__ loyalement alors bravo__._

_Merci Jacob, c'est genti__l._

_Et bien à ce qu'on voit notre petite sœur fait des sienne__s_?

Je me retournai pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix et comme je le pensai, elle appartenait bel et bien à mon frère Jasper, mais il n'est pas seul Rose aussi est avec lui, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, je courus vers eux et me jetai dans les bras de mon frère, puis ceux de Rosalie, j'étais tellement contente de les voir, que j'occultais tout ce qui se passait autours de moi.

_Mais qu'est__-__ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous __ne__ deviez venir __que__ dans trois jours ?_

_Tu n'es pas contente de nous voir, nous qui étions impatient de voir notre chère sœur__,_ déclara malicieusement Rosalie.

_NON, ce... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, juste que c'est une surprise__._

Nous décidâmes de rentrer à la maison, car les regards que lancés tous les élèves à notre groupe mais surtout à Rosalie commençaient à être laçant.

_Swan n'oublie pas de passer vendredi prochain pour la réunion pour New__-__York__._

_OK coach __!_

_Tu vas à New__-__York Bella _? me demanda Jasper.

_Oui dans deux semaine__s__, il y un tournoi de basket national et surprise, je fais parti__e__ de l'équipe__._

_C'est vrai oh c'est génial Bella on y sera aussi, Jasper fai__t__ aussi parti de l'équipe de basket, et moi celle des pom-pom girl__s__ oh c'est trop cool, __on__ va passer un mois ensemble !_

_Oh je suis trop contente Rosalie, __on__ va être ensemble __!_

Plus tard dans la soiré :

Pov Jasper :

Nous étions tous dans la chambre de Bella, nous avions décidé de dormir tous les trois par terre, après avoir finis de préparer nos lit de fortune, Bella nous laissa seuls pour aller se doucher.

_Rosalie, il faut faire très attention, __et__ ne plus parler du tournoi, pour qu'elle ne pose pas de __question concernant la composition de l'équipe. Il ne __faut__ qu'en aucun cas elle sache qu'Edward fasse parti de l'équipe, c'est les ordres de la T.T tu te rapp__elles __?_ chuchotai-je.

_Oui Jasper ne t'inquiète pas, en faite tu ne trouves pas que Bella __a__ changé ? Je __la__ trouve plus rayonnante, plus pétillante… Non… tu crois que c'est ça ?_

_Je pense Rosalie mais il faut faire comme ci nous n'avions aucun soupçon ou __sinon__ tou__s__ nos plan__s__ tomberon__t__ à l'eau. Il ne faut en parler à personne pour l'instant, ni à Angela son garde du corps, ni à la T.T ni Alice, ni même Emmett OK ? C'est très important Rose !_

_OK d'accord, je suis une pro ne l'oublie pas, bon ce n'est pas que__ je m'ennuie__ mais je dois dormir maintenant si je veux avoir un bon __teint__ demain et être toujours aussi belle !_

_Oh là,__ Rose et la vanité une grande histoire d'amour pire que celle avec Emmett !_

_Pfff bonne nuit frérot, bonne nuit Bella,_ cria-t-elle plus fort.

_Bonne nuit Rose,_ dit Bella qui venait juste de traverser l'embrasure de la porte.

**Alors vous aimez toujours ou pas ?**

**Ai-je perdu des lectrices à cause de mon absence ?**

**Quelle est la mystérieuse découverte de Rose et Jasper ?**

**On en apprend plus sur Angela, et oui c'est le garde du corps de Bella.**

**Voulez-vous un Pov d'Edward ?**

**Si vous avez des questions, ou des suggestions ou des critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.**

**Bonne continuation !**

**Évidence-bella**


End file.
